5.04 Der kleine Prinz
„'Der kleine Prinz'“ ist die 4. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 90. Episode von Lost. Kate versucht herauszufinden, in wessen Auftrag der Anwalt handelt, der die nicht vorhandene Verwandtschaft zwischen ihr und Aaron aufdecken will. Währenddessen will Locke auf der Insel mit den Überlebenden zurück zur Orchideen-Station, um die Zeitsprünge zu beenden, die sie alle immer mehr belasten. Inhalt Rückblende auf der Searcher In der Nacht, nachdem die Oceanic 6 von der Searcher aufgefunden wurden, steht Jack an Bord und kann nicht schlafen. Kate kommt mit Aaron dazu. Sie sagt, dass es wohl mehr als zwei Tage brauchen würde, bis sie sich daran gewöhnen kann, in einem echten Bett zu schlafen. Sie fragt Jack, was sie mit Aaron tun sollen, nachdem sie gerettet sein werden. Sie erzählt Jack, dass Claire ihn in Los Angeles zur Adoption freigeben wollte. Davon wusste Jack nichts. Kate will, dass sie behaupten, Aaron sei ihr Sohn, nach allem was geschehen ist, und bezieht sich auf den Tod von Jin und Sawyer. Jack ist sich sicher, dass Sawyer nicht tot ist. Kate entgegnet nur: „Aber er ist weg.“ Bevor sie schlafen geht, bittet Jack sie noch, ihn zu unterstützen, da er morgen die anderen zu lügen überzeugen möchte. Er fragt, ob Kate für ihn sei; sie antwortet nur: „Ich war immer für dich“, und geht. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Kate befindet sich noch in Suns Hotelzimmer. Kate lässt Aaron dort, weil sie etwas erledigen muss. Sun fragt, ob sie es sicher tun wolle. Kate antwortet, dass es ja ihre Idee war. Bevor sie geht, sagt sie zu Aaron, dass sie bald wieder da sei und sie dann nach Hause gehen könnten. Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hat, kommt ein Hotel-Mitarbeiter zu dem Zimmer und bringt ein Päckchen für Sun. Sie öffnet es und findet darin eine Akte mit Fotos von Benjamin Linus und Jack. Außerdem ist noch eine Pralinenschachtel dabei. Sun öffnet sie, hebt die Pralinen hoch und findet darunter eine Pistole. Kate befindet sich im Büro der Kanzlei Agostini & Norton. Dan Norton kommt herein und begrüßt sie. Kate möchte erneut wissen, wer sein Klient sei. Sie bietet ihm einen Handel an: Wenn er ein Gespräch zwischen Kate und seinem Auftraggeber ermöglicht, erhält er die Blutproben. Norton sagt, dass er diesen heute sehen und mit ihm darüber sprechen werde. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass seine Antwort "Nein" sein wird, da Kate nicht in der Position für Verhandlungen sei, denn schließlich hätte er eine gerichtliche Verfügung. Er könnte die Blutprobe sofort verlangen, sein Klient möchte aber, dass ein Wechsel des Sorgerechts diskret durchgeführt wird. Kate sagt, sie wisse nicht, was er meine, aber Norton antwortet, dass sie es genau wisse. Auf die Frage, wer ihr das antun würde, antwortet Norton, dass sie es sich selbst antut. Er sagt, dass sie sich darauf vorbereiten soll, den Jungen zu verlieren. thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley ruft Jack aus dem Gefängnis an.]] Jack untersucht Sayid im Krankenhaus und sagt ihm, dass er wieder in Ordnung sei. Sayid möchte sofort zu Hurley aufbrechen, aber Jack hält es für keine gute Idee, da Sayid gerade für über 42 Stunden bewusstlos war, nachdem er einen Pfeil mit einer Dosis Beruhigungsmittel abbekommen hat, die drei Pferde betäubt hätten. Jack sagt, dass Hurley bei Ben in Sicherheit ist, als Dr. Evelyn Ariza den Untersuchungsraum betritt und Jack nach draußen bittet. Sie fährt ihn an, was er hier tue, da er suspendiert sei. Egal ob Notfall oder nicht, er dürfe keine Patienten behandeln. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass er die Verantwortung übernehmen werde, aber sie sagt, dass diese eben das Krankenhaus zu übernehmen hätte. Jacks Telefon klingelt, als Hurley ihn aus dem Gefängnis anruft. Dieser fragt, ob Sayid in Ordnung sei. Er erklärt Jack, dass er in Sicherheit sei und dass er Sayid sagen solle, dass Ben ihn nicht bekommen könne. Dann legt er auf. In diesem Moment betritt Ben das Krankenhaus und erkundigt sich bei Jack nach Sayids Zustand. thumb|250px|[[Sayid bekommt Besuch.]] Ein Pfleger kommt zu Sayid in das Zimmer und sagt ihm, dass er seine Medikamente hat. Sayid sagt, dass es das falsche Zimmer sein muss, der Pfleger erwidert, dass es der richtige Raum sei. Er werde Sayid aber keine Spritze geben, sondern die Medikamente über den Tropf verabreichen. Er dreht sich kurz um, zieht eine Waffe, wendet sich wieder dem Bett zu und feuert zwei Beruhigungspfeile ab. Doch Sayid ist verschwunden. Kurz darauf springt Sayid von der Seite auf ihn und entwaffnet ihn. Er fragt, wer er sei und wer ihn geschickt hätte. Der Mann sagt, dass die Adresse in seiner Tasche sei. Dann kommt Sayid an die Waffe und feuert die Pfeile auf seinen Angreifer. Dieser bleibt bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Während Sayid seine Taschen durchsucht, kommen Jack und Ben herein. Ben begrüßt Sayid, und dieser fragt, ob sie jemanden kennen, der die Adresse 42 Panorama Crest habe. Jack sagt, es sei Kates Adresse. Sofort versucht Jack, Kate anzurufen. Diese sitzt gerade in ihrem Auto. Jack fragt, ob sie zuhause sei und bittet sie, sofort mit Aaron von dort zu verschwinden. Kate antwortet, sie sei gerade in L. A. und Aaron befinde sich bei Sun im Hotel. Jack will wissen, wo sie sei. Sie zögert kurz, sagt ihm dann aber, wo sie ist. Jack erwidert, dass er sofort dort hin kommt. Ben sagt, dass er sich um Hugo kümmern will. Sayid macht jedoch deutlich, dass er ihn nicht in seine Nähe lassen würde. Ben antwortet, dass sie unbedingt seine Freunde retten müssen. Daraufhin nimmt Sayid Bens Schlüssel und sagt, dass er fährt. Ben ruft Jack zu, dass sie sich am Hafen treffen sollen. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate beobachtet Dan Norton.]] Jack ist bei Kate angelangt. Diese sagt ihm, dass sie gerade etwas zu tun hätte und sich nicht um seine Probleme kümmern könne. Jack fragt, was los sei. Nach kurzem Zögern erzählt Kate, dass Dan Norton bei ihr war und jemand ihr Aaron wegnehmen will. In diesem Moment fährt Norton mit seinem Wagen aus der Garage. Kate erklärt Jack, dass sie nun los müsse und er einsteigen könne. Jack rennt zur Beifahrertür und springt in das Auto. Kate ist Dan Norton bis zu einem Motel gefolgt. Sie glaubt, dass sich dort die Person aufhält, die Ihr Aaron wegnehmen will. Jack, der bei ihr ist, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Er möchte, dass Kate mit ihm mitkommt und sie sich dann etwas überlegen. Dan Norton geht zu einem Motelzimmer. Als dort jemand die Tür öffnet, geht er rein und Claires Mutter ist zu erkennen. Nachdem der Anwalt das Zimmer wieder verlässt, will Kate ihm folgen. Jack sagt, dass er mit Carol Littleton sprechen möchte, da er glaube, sie überzeugen zu können, das Ganze zu beenden. Er möchte ihr erklären, was passiert sei. Er ist sich sicher, dass er es schaffen könne. „Aaron ist auch mit mir verwandt“, sagt er zu Kate. Daraufhin verlässt er den Wagen und geht zu Claires Mutter nach oben. Diese öffnet, begrüßt Jack und bittet ihn herein. Sie fragt ihn, woher er wusste, dass sie hier sei. Er gesteht, dass er ihrem Anwalt gefolgt sei. Sie möchte wissen, warum. Jack erklärt ihr, dass er verstehe, warum sie das tun möchte, aber dass alles, was er und Kate getan hätten, sie nur für Aaron getan hätten. Verwirrt blickt Carole ihn an und fragt, wer Aaron sei. Jack fragt zurück, was sie hier in L. A. tue. Wieder zurück bei Kate sagt er, dass Kate losfahren und Sun sagen soll, dass sie Aaron zum Hafen bringen solle. Jack erklärt, dass Carole gar nichts wisse, da sie glaube, ihre Tochter sei tot. Sie möchte nur mit Dan Nortons Hilfe die Abfindung von Oceanic Airlines abwickeln. Jack ist sich sicher, dass es nicht sie ist, die Aaron wegnehmen will. thumb|right|250px|[[Dan Norton informiert Ben über Hurleys Verfahren.]] In Bens Wagen fragt dieser Sayid, warum er Hugo gerettet hätte. Sayid sagt, dass er nur sicher gehen wollte, dass dieser in Sicherheit ist. Daraufhin fahren die beiden in eine Tiefgarage. Dan Norton wartet dort bereits auf sie. Er erklärt Ben, dass der Mann, der vor Santa Rosa erschossen wurde, bereits tot war, bevor Hurley die Psychiatrie verlassen hatte. Er meint, dass der Fall damit zu brüchig sei und kein Richter ihn verurteilen würde. Er ist sich sicher, dass Hugo bereits morgen früh wieder frei sein werde. Ben bedankt sich und verabschiedet ihn. Auf Sayids Frage, wer das sei, antwortet Ben, dass es sein Anwalt ist. Kate und Jack kommen am Hafen an, wo sie sich mit Ben verabredet haben. Sie möchte wissen, warum Jack sie angerufen hat. Er zeigt ihr daraufhin den Zettel mit ihrer Adresse, den der Angreifer von Sayid bei sich hatte. Sie fragt daraufhin, warum Sayid hier sei, aber Jack sagt nur, dass sie und Aaron sich in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Kate will wissen, vor wem sie sich schützen solle. In diesem Moment kommen Sayid und Ben auch am Hafen an. Jack sagt, dass Ben zu ihm gehöre und alles in Ordnung sei. Kate beschuldigt Ben, der versuche, ihr Aaron wegzunehmen. Jack will es ihr gerade ausreden, als Ben sagt, dass sie recht hat. Kate will, dass er sie und ihren Sohn in Ruhe lässt. Ben wiederholt, dass Aaron nicht ihr Sohn sei. Einige Meter entfernt beobachtet Sun die Situation aus ihrem Wagen. Aaron schläft auf dem Rücksitz. Sun nimmt die Waffe, die sie in dem Paket erhalten hat und steigt aus. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|Juliet und Daniel kümmern sich um Charlotte. An einem Bach füllt Miles eine Flasche mit Wasser. Er geht zurück zur immer noch bewusstlosen Charlotte. Juliet ist gerade dabei, sie zu untersuchen. Juliet will von Daniel wissen, ob er wusste, was mit Charlotte passieren würde. Er sagt ihr, er hätte es wissen müssen. Er erklärt, dass das Gehirn eine Art innere Uhr hat, die aber durch die andauernden Zeitsprünge durcheinander gerate. Daniel vergleicht den Effekt mit einem Jetlag. Juliet hält dagegen, dass Jetlags kein Nasenbluten verursachen. Sie fragt, warum das nur einigen von ihnen passiere, worauf Daniel keine Antwort hat. John sagt zu Sawyer, dass sie zurück zur Orchidee gehen müssen, da dort alles angefangen hat. Er will dasselbe tun, was auch Ben getan hat, in der Hoffnung, alle zurück bringen zu können. Um schneller zu sein, schlägt er vor, mit dem Motorboot am Strand um die Insel herum zu fahren. Sawyer vermutet, dass die anderen Überlebenden bereits tot seien, da der Hubschrauber möglicherweise auf dem Frachter war, als dieser explodierte. John ist sich aber sicher, dass sie noch leben und er sie unbedingt zurück bringen muss, auch wenn er dabei stirbt. John fragt Sawyer, ob er nicht wolle, dass die anderen und vor allem „sie“ zurück kommen. Sawyer erwidert, dass es keine Rolle spiele, was er wolle. Miles ruft den beiden zu, dass Charlotte zu sich kommt. Als sie Daniel sieht, fragt sie, wer er sei. Als er seinen Namen sagt, scheint sie sich zu erinnern. Sie fragt, was passiert sei. Daniel erklärt ihr, dass sie nach dem letzten Zeitsprung umgekippt sei. Als Miles fragt, wie es nun weiter gehe, sieht Sawyer zu John und sagt, dass sie jetzt zur Orchidee gehen müssen. thumb|250px|John sieht den Lichtstrahl, den er damals an der Luke sah. Die Gruppe um John Locke macht sich auf den Weg zum Strand, um mit dem Schlauchboot zur Orchideen-Station zu gelangen. Sawyer fragt ihn, wie er Kate überzeugen wolle, zurück zu kommen. John hat sich darüber aber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Auf einmal sehen sie eine helle Lichtsäule, die ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt in den Himmel ragt. John scheint sie zu erkennen und will daran vorbei gehen, obwohl Sawyer ihm sagt, dass der Strand in die Richtung des Lichts sei. Daniel fragt, ob John wisse, in welcher Zeit sie sich befänden. John sagt aber nur, dass sie weiter gehen müssten. thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer beobachtet Aarons Geburt.]] Daniel fragt Charlotte, was ihre Kopfschmerzen machen. Sie antwortet, dass es schon besser sei, als man im Dschungel eine Frau schreien hört. Sawyer läuft hin und sieht, wie Kate gerade Claire dabei hilft, Aaron auf die Welt zu bringen. Sawyer beobachtet die Geburt, unternimmt aber nichts. Genau in diesem Moment geschieht ein weiterer Zeitsprung, Kate und Claire sind verschwunden. John fragt, was geschehen sei, doch James antwortet, dass es egal sei, da es jetzt wieder weg sei. John fragt Sawyer, was er gerade gesehen habe. Er wisse genauso gut wie Sawyer, zu welcher Zeit der letzte Zeitsprung geschehen sei. Er fragt, ob er Charlie, Shannon oder gar sich selbst gesehen hätte. Sawyer sagt nur, dass er doch selber sagen soll, welche Zeit es war. Er glaubt, dass das Licht, dass sie gesehen haben, von der Schwan-Station kam. John berichtet ihm daraufhin von der Nacht, in der Boone starb und er auf die Luke schlug, um Antworten zu bekommen, bis eben das Licht anging. Er glaubte zu der Zeit, dass das Licht etwas zu bedeuten hätte. Sawyer fragt, ob es wirklich etwas bedeutet hätte, doch John sagt nur, dass eben ein Licht angegangen war. Sawyer möchte wissen, warum er nicht hingegangen sei, damit er sich selbst sagen kann, was geschehen werde, um sich viel Leid zu ersparen. John sagt aber, dass dies alles passieren müsse, damit er jetzt da sei, wo er sei. Etwas weiter hinten sagt Miles zu Daniel, dass er auch Nasenbluten hatte. Er will wissen, warum es gerade ihn und Charlotte treffe. Daniel ist sich aber nicht sicher. Er glaubt, dass es etwas mit der Zeit zu tun hat, die man auf der Insel verbracht hat. Miles sagt, dass er im Gegensatz zu den Verunglückten gerade mal seit zwei Wochen hier sei. Daniel fragt ihn, ob er sich ganz sicher sei. In diesem Moment kommt die Gruppe am Strand an und findet ihr Camp wieder vor. Es ist aber scheinbar verlassen, auch das Schlauchboot ist nicht mehr da. John findet nur Vincents Hundeleine. Am Strand entdeckt Miles dann ein Auslegerkanu. Darin befindet sich eine Wasserflasche mit der Aufschrift Ajira Airways. John beschließt, das Kanu zu benutzen, um zur Station zu kommen. thumb|250px|Die Gruppe benutzt das Auslegerkanu, das sie gefunden haben. Draußen auf dem Meer spricht Juliet Sawyer an, der hinter ihr sitzt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihr nicht sagen wolle, was los sei. Er berichtet, dass er Kate und Claire gesehen hat. Sie stellt fest, dass das zwei Monate her ist. Sawyer antwortet nur: „Zeitreisen sind Scheiße.“ In diesem Moment wird das Boot beschossen. Weit hinter sich erkennen sie ein weiteres Kanu. Juliet schießt zurück. In dieser bedrängten Lage kündigt sich ein Zeitsprung an und Sawyer schreit zum Himmel: „Danke, Gott.“ Nach dem Zeitsprung finden sie sich mit ihrem Kanu in einem starken Unwetter mit heftigem Regen wieder - und Sawyer bereut seinen Dankesruf. Nachdem sie endlich wieder den Strand erreicht haben, versucht Juliet das zuvor begonnene Gespräch weiterzuführen. Sawyer reagiert darauf zunächst abweisend, dann sagt er doch, dass er nah genug war, um Kate zu berühren. Er hätte mit ihr reden können. Als Juliet sich erkundigt, warum er es nicht getan hat, sagt er: „Was fort ist, ist fort.“ Dann bemerkt Sawyer, dass auch Juliets Nase zu bluten anfängt. Charlotte hat am Strand inzwischen einen Haufen angeschwemmter Gegenstände gefunden. John findet einen Kanister mit einer französischen Aufschrift. thumb|left|250px|Der gerettete [[Jin.]] Draußen im Meer befindet sich eine Gruppe Franzosen in einem Rettungsboot. Einer von ihnen sagt auf Französisch, dass sie niemals diesen Zahlen hätten folgen sollen. Ein anderer sagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld sei. Eine Frau an Bord sieht dann plötzlich jemanden, der bewusstlos auf einem Trümmerteil auf dem Meer treibt. Die Gruppe bemerkt, dass er nicht zu ihnen gehört. Trotzdem paddeln sie zu ihm und hieven einen Mann in ihr Boot. Es ist Jin. thumb|250px|Die junge [[Danielle Rousseau gibt Jin zu trinken.]] Die französische Gruppe ist inzwischen am Strand angekommen, das Unwetter ist vorbei. Die Gruppe hört die Zahlen aus einem Funkgerät. Robert fragt den Mann mit dem Funkgerät, ob er die Quelle finden könne. Die Frau bemerkt, dass Jin zu sich gekommen ist. Sie fragt ihn, ob er in Ordnung sei und wie er auf die Insel kommen konnte. Jin antwortet, dass er mit einem Boot kam. Robert fragt, was für ein Boot dies sei. Jin sagt nur, dass es weg sei. Als einer Jin fragt, seit wann er im Wasser getrieben sei, kann er dies nicht beantworten. Der Mann glaubt ihm aber scheinbar nicht und fragt ihn, wie er das nicht wissen könne. Die Frau daneben beschimpft den Mann und nennt ihn Montand. Sie sagt, jemand solle ihm Wasser bringen, und Robert bringt es ihr. In diesem Moment legt die Frau ein Tuch ab, das sie übergeworfen hatte, und Jin erkennt, dass sie schwanger ist. Nachdem Jin etwas getrunken hat, fragt sie ihn nach seinem Namen. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hat, nennt sie ihren Namen: Danielle Rousseau. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „Der kleine Prinz“. Es besteht eventuell ein Bezug zu dem von aus dem Jahr 1943. **Im 2. Weltkrieg flog Saint-Exupéry ein Aufklärungsflugzeug. Wahrscheinlich kam er bei einem Flugzeugabsturz 1944 ums Leben. **Die Aufschrift auf dem Kanister, den John am Strand findet, lautet „BESIX DOUZE“. Darin enthalten sind die französischen Zahlen 6 (six) und 12 (douze). B612 ist der Name des Asteroiden, auf dem der kleine Prinz im gleichnamigen Buch lebt. * Emilie de Ravin ist in dieser Episode als Claire zu sehen, wird jedoch nicht in den Credits genannt. Dies könnte darauf zurückzuführen sein, das nur Archivmaterial aus Staffel 1 verwendet wurde. Für die neuen Aufnahmen wurde (erkennbar) ein Double eingestellt. * Carole Littleton betrachtet ein Foto von Claire. Dabei handelt es sich in Wirklichkeit um ein Bild von Emilie de Ravin auf der ABC Upfront aus dem Jahr 2005 (Foto). * Der Schriftzug auf der Seite von Bens Van, „Canton Rainier“, ist ein Anagramm von „Reincarnation“ („Wiedergeburt“). (Anagramme) * Ajira Airways wird in dieser Episode erstmals innerhalb von Lost erwähnt. Zuvor war es nur eine virale Website. * Einer der Zeitsprünge bringt die Überlebenden in die Zeit der 1. Staffel und es werden Geschehnisse aus den Episoden „Deus Ex Machina“ (das Licht aus der Luke) und „Schade nicht“ (Aarons Geburt) gezeigt. Außerdem werden Boone, Shannon, Michael und Charlie erwähnt, vier Charaktere, die seit der 1. Staffel dabei sind und von denen in jeder Staffel eine Person gestorben ist. Die Reihenfolge, in der sie genannt werden (Michael - Charlie - Shannon - Boone), ist genau umgekehrt zu der chronologischen Reihenfolge ihrer Todeszeitpunkte (Boone - Shannon - Charlie - Michael). * Bei den Dokumenten, die Sun zugestellt werden, handelt es sich um Überwachungsberichte, die teilweise lesbar sind. Mittlerweile wurde herausgefunden, dass es sich bei dem Inhalt um eine abgewandelte Version eines Berichts aus einem Onlinespiel handelt, das nichts mit Lost zu tun hat. Daher ist es zweifelhaft, ob die darin erwähnten Personen (Lee Chin und Melissa) auch bei Lost auftauchen werden. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass es sich dabei nur um Decknamen handelt. Technologien * Am Ende der Episode befinden sich die folgenden modernen Gegenstände im Besitz der Überlebenden: ** Lockes Messer ** Eine Machete ** Ein M1-Gewehr mit maximal 7 Schuss (Sawyer hat in der vorherigen Episode einen Schuss abgegeben) ** Ein M1-Karabiner mit maximal 11 Schuss (Juliet hat vier Schüsse abgegeben) ** Der Inhalt von Daniels Rucksack ** Ein Auslegerkanu Produktion * Desmond kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * In dieser Episode werden Szenen von Aarons Geburt aus der Episode wiederverwendet. Emilie de Ravin tritt somit in der 5. Staffel erstmals wieder als Claire auf, allerdings nur in Archivmaterial und in Form eines Doubles. Dominic Monaghan und Daniel Dae Kim, deren Charaktere Charlie und Jin in der Szene in der Nähe sind, sind nicht zu sehen. * Obwohl ein namenloses weibliches Mitglied der wissenschaftlichen Expedition nicht in den Credits der Presseerklärung aufgeführt wird, ist sie auf einem Promo-Bild zu sehen. Darauf sind alle sechs Mitglieder der Expedition und Jin abgebildet. In den Credits des Bilds werden die vier bisher bekannten Mitglieder und Daniel Dae Kim aufgeführt sowie Alexandra Tobas. Da es sich bei den beiden unbekannten Mitgliedern um einen Mann und eine Frau handelt, liegt es nahe, dass Alexandra Tobas das weibliche Mitglied spielt und in einer zukünftigen Episode in den Credits aufgeführt werden wird. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Als Sawyer auf Locke zugeht, weil Juliet mit Daniel allein über Charlottes Zustand sprechen will, sieht man rechts im Vordergrund des Bildes Lockes Hand, die er einfach nach unten hängen hat. In der nächsten Einstellung hat er sie in die Hüfte gestemmt, wobei er offenbar den Daumen in die Hosentasche gesteckt hat. *Während die Überlebenden durch den Dschungel wandern, ist Juliets Haar zunächst zu einem Dutt gebunden. Bei dem Gespräch mit Miles ist es nur teilweise hochgesteckt und als die Überlebenden die Lichtsäule sehen, ist wieder ein Dutt. *Als Kate und Jack am Hafen ankommen, ist das Volvo-Emblem an der Front des Wagens vorhanden, im Gegensatz zu vorherigen Szenen. *Die Handschrift auf dem Zettel, den Sayid bei dem Attentäter findet, ist anders, als er Kate gezeigt wird. *In dieser Folge sind das Sehen der Lichtsäule und Aarons Geburt in der selben Nacht, allerdings waren beide Ereignisse in aufeinanderfolgenden Nächten, wie in Staffel 1 zu sehen war. Wiederkehrende Themen * Kates Adresse lautet 42 Panorama Crest. * Sayid war nach Angaben von Jack 42 Stunden bewusstlos. * Suns Bilder von Jack und Ben sind schwarzweiß. (Schwarz und Weiß) * Nach dem letzten Zeitsprung in dieser Episode regnet es. (Regen) * Es regnet, als Jack und Kate vor dem Hotel stehen, in dem sich Carole Littleton befindet. (Regen) * Ben ist der Klient von Dan Norton, der Kate und Aaron scheinbar trennen will, aber eigentlich andere Ziele verfolgt. (Charakter-Geheimnisse), (Täuschungen und Betrügereien) * Als Kate von Jack angerufen wird, ist das Display ihres Mobiltelefon schwarzweiß. (Schwarz und Weiß) * Sawyer beobachtet, wie Claire ihren Sohn Aaron zur Welt bringt. (Schwangerschaften), (Leben und Tod) * Danielle Rousseau ist schwanger. (Schwangerschaften) * Jack untersucht Sayids Augen. (Augen) * Hurley befindet sich in einem Gefängnis. (Gefangenschaft) * Ben, Jack, Sayid, Kate, Sun und Aaron treffen sich an Steg 23. (Die Zahlen) * Über das Funkgerät der Franzosen ist die Aufnahme der Zahlen zu hören. (Die Zahlen) * Im Überwachungsbericht steht die Uhrzeit 8:15 Uhr. (Die Zahlen), (Zeit) * In der Pralinenschachtel mit der Pistole befinden sich 16 Pralinen. (Die Zahlen) * Die Rettungsinsel der Franzosen ist achteckig. (Die Zahlen) * Juliet schießt viermal auf das Kanu der Verfolger. (Die Zahlen) * Jin wird von den Franzosen gefunden und trifft Rousseau. (Charakter-Verbindungen) * Sawyer findet sich damit ab, dass er nicht gehandelt und die Kate aus der Vergangenheit angesprochen hat, indem er sagt: „Was getan wurde, wurde getan.“ („What's done is done.“) (Schicksal gegen Freier Wille) * Miles nennt die Überlebenden von Flug 815 „Yahoos“. (Spitznamen) * Der sonst so emotionsarme Sawyer vertraut Juliet seine Gefühle nach dem Vorfall mit Kate aus der Vergangenheit an. (Beziehungen) * Locke impliziert, dass er seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf nehmen würde, um die Bewohner der Insel zu retten. (Opfer), (Rettung) * Dan Norton ist sowohl der Anwalt von Ben als auch von Carole Littleton. (Charakter-Verbindungen), (Zufall) * Carole Littleton erhält nach einer Klage eine finanzielle Abfindung von Oceanic Airlines. (Geld) * Nach Charlotte bekommen auch Miles und Juliet Nasenbluten. (Nasenbluten) * Als Juliet Miles fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist, leugnet beziehungsweise verheimlicht er das Nasenbluten. (Täuschungen und Betrügereien), (Charakter-Geheimnisse), (Nasenbluten) * Daniel stellt die Theorie auf, dass das Nasenbluten davon abhängig ist, wie viel Zeit man auf der Insel verbracht hat. Miles, der auch Nasenbluten hat, behauptet jedoch, dass er erst mit der Kahana auf der Insel angekommen ist. (Charakter-Geheimnisse) * Sawyer bedankt sich bei Gott, als ein Zeitsprung eintritt, während die Überlebenden angegriffen werden. (Religion und Ideologien) * Sun erhält eine Pralinenschachtel, in der eine Pistole und verschiedene Überwachungsberichte und Fotos von Jack und Ben versteckt sind. (Täuschungen und Betrügereien), (Charakter-Geheimnisse) * Kate und Jack fahren in einem hellen Volvo, als sie Dan Norton verfolgen, der einen schwarzen BMW fährt. (Schwarz und Weiß) * Der Schriftzug auf Bens Van, „Canton Rainier“, ist ein Anagramm von „Reincarnation“ (Wiedergeburt). (Anagramme), (Wiedergeburt) Kulturelle Referenzen * „''Der kleine Prinz“ („''Le petit prince“): Der Titel der Episode ist eine Referenz zu dem gleichnamigen Kinderbuch von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, der ein Autor und Pilot ist und wie Rousseaus Team aus Frankreich stammt. Obwohl es sich primär um ein Kinderbuch handelt, behandelt es auch Themen wie das Leben, Wahrnehmung und die menschliche Natur. Das Buch beginnt damit, dass der Erzähler einen Flugzeugabsturz in der Wüste überlebt, was von Saint-Exupérys eigenem Absturz in der Sahara im Jahr 1935 inspiriert wurde. Der Erzähler begegnet dem kleinen Prinzen, der seinen Heimatasteroiden verlassen hat, um mehr über das Universum herauszufinden. Er ist jedoch nicht in der Lage, fern seiner Heimat zu überleben. Saint-Exupéry stellt den kleinen Prinz in Zeichnungen als junges, blondes Kind dar, was möglicherweise einen Bezug durch Aaron erzeugt. Aaron ist ebenfalls ein blondes Kind und sein Nachname (Littleton) ähnelt dem englischen Titel des Buchs („''The Little Prince''“). Der Schriftzug „Besixdouze“ (B612), der auf einem der Wrackteile zu lesen ist, ist ein Bezug zu dem Namen des Heimatasteroiden des kleinen Prinzen. Ein weiterer Bezug entsteht, als Rousseau in einem Gespräch mit einem der Teammitglieder über Jin den Begriff „mouton“ verwendet, was französisch für Schaf ist. In dem ersten Kapitel des Buchs bittet der kleine Prinz den Erzähler, ihm ein Schaf zu zeichnen. (Literarische Werke) * „''Transformers“: Das Kennzeichen von Dan Nortons Auto lautet 4PCI382. Dasselbe Kennzeichen ist auf der Vehikelform von Ironhide in diesem Film aus dem Jahr 2007 zu sehen. Es ist jedoch auch möglich, dass es sich dabei nur um ein Standardkennzeichen handelt, das in verschiedenen Filmen zum Einsatz kommt, und dass damit keine bewusste Referenz vorliegt. (Film und Fernsehen) * 'Yoknapatawpha County: Suns Überwachungsbericht enthält einen Bezug zu einer Yoknapatawpha County Bibliothek. Bei diesem County handelt es sich um einen fiktiven Ort in Mississippi, in dem viele Romane von William Faulkner spielen. (Literarische Werke) * „Der Pate III'“: Die Pistole in der Pralinenschachtel, die Sun erhält, ist ein Bezug zu diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1990. Darin erhält der Charakter Al Neri auf die gleiche Art und Weise eine Pistole, als er in einem Zug den Erzbischof erschießen will. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Auf der ''Searcher stellt Kate klar, dass sie immer auf Jacks Seite war und suggeriert, dass dies auch so bleiben wird. Drei Jahre später haben sich die beiden jedoch voneinander entfremdet. (Ironie) * Als die Überlebenden im Kanu durch einen Zeitsprung vor ihren Verfolgern gerettet werden, bedankt Sawyer sich bei Gott. Der Zeitsprung bringt die Überlebenden jedoch mitten in ein schweres Unwetter und Sawyer nimmt seine Aussage wieder zurück. (Ironie) * Tony, ein Attentäter, der Sayid angreift, ist als Krankenpfleger verkleidet. (Ironie) * Dan Norton erläutert Hurleys Unschuld an den Morden in Gegenwart von Sayid, der diese Morde begangen hat. (Ironie) * Kurz nachdem klar wurde, dass Jin noch lebt, zielt Sun mit der Pistole auf Ben und will Jins Tod rächen. Sie ahnt nicht, dass ihr Racheakt nicht nur überflüssig ist, sondern auch die Gelegenheit zunichte machen würde, zur Insel und damit zu Jin zurückzukehren. (Ironie) * Ben unternimmt große Anstrengungen, um Kate daran zu erinnern, dass Aaron nicht ihr Sohn ist, während er selbst den Tod von Alex rächen will, die nicht seine Tochter ist. (Ironie) Handlungswendung * Jin hat die Explosion der Kahana überlebt und wird von Rousseaus Team auf dem Meer treibend gefunden. * Carole Littleton scheint die Person zu sein, die Blutproben von Aaron und Kate einholen will, während es in Wirklichkeit Ben ist. Wiederkehrende Sätze * Jack sagt zu Kate: „Ich kann das wieder in Ordnung bringen“ („I can fix this“), als sie darüber sprechen, was sie wegen Dan Norton als nächstes tun sollen. (Wiederkehrende Sätze) Vorahnungen * Der starke Regen in Los Angeles ist eine Vorahnung für die bevorstehenden Schwierigkeiten, die Jack und Ben haben werden, die Oceanic 6 zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. * Die Wasserflasche mit dem Logo von Ajira Airways könnte eine Vorahnung für die Rückkehr der Oceanic 6 sein. Querverweise * Die Überlebenden sehen die Lichtsäule, die aus der Luke strahlt, kurz nachdem Boone mit der Beechcraft abgestürzt ist. („Deus Ex Machina“) * Sawyer beobachtet, wie Claire mit Kates Hilfe Aaron zur Welt bringt. („Schade nicht“) * Die Wissenschaftliche Expedition von Rousseau erreicht die Insel. („Gestrandet, Teil 2“), („Einzelhaft“), („Exodus, Teil 1“) * Ein Mitglied der Expedition hält ein Funkgerät in der Hand, über das eine Computerstimme die Zahlen wiederholt. („Gestrandet, Teil 2“), („Verfluchte Zahlen“), („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“) * Dan Norton sagt, dass Kate „den Jungen verlieren wird“. („Exodus, Teil 1“), („Exodus, Teil 2“), („Exodus, Teil 3“) * Kate merkt an, dass Jack seinen Bart abrasiert hat. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1“), („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“), („Der Anfang vom Ende“), („Die Rückkehr, Teil 2“), („Die Rückkehr, Teil 3“), („Because You Left“) * Kate impliziert, dass Aaron einen sehr tiefen Schlaf hat. Zuvor hat Claire einen ähnlichen Kommentar gemacht, als die beiden bei Locke in den Baracken gelebt haben. („Der Deal“) * Carole Littleton erwähnt die Beerdigung von Christian Shephard. („Die Rückkehr, Teil 1“) * Locke sagt, dass er alle Überlebenden auf die Insel zurückbringen wird, selbst wenn es ihn tötet. Zuvor wurde ihm von Richard Alpert gesagt, dass er sterben muss, um die Bewohner er Insel zu retten. („Because You Left“) * Sawyer bezweifelt, dass Locke Kate davon überzeugen kann, zur Insel zurückzukehren. Auf dem Festland bezweifelt Jack, dass Ben dies bei Kate schafft. („Because You Left“) * Sun erhält Fotos von Jack und Ben, auf denen Jack noch seinen Bart trägt. Diese Fotos könnten vor dem Gebäude von dem Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar aufgenommen worden sein. („Die Rückkehr, Teil 3“), („Because You Left“) * Dr. Ariza sagt, dass Jack wegen Medikamentenmissbrauchs vom Dienst suspendiert wurde. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1“), („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“), („Die Operation“) Offene Fragen * Wer hat den Mann geschickt, der Sayid im Krankenhaus angegriffen hat? ** Woher weiß er, wo Sayid ist? ** Warum hat der Attentäter die Adresse von Kate in der Tasche? * Warum bekommen ausgerechnet Charlotte, Miles und Juliet Nasenbluten? ** Warum nicht Daniel, Sawyer oder John? ** Stimmt Daniels Theorie, dass es darauf ankommt, wie lange man auf der Insel war? *** Wann, wie lange und warum war Miles dann auf der Insel? * Wo ist das Schlauchboot hin, wenn es doch bisher mit durch die Zeit gereist ist? * Wer hat das Strandlager verwüstet? * Wem gehören die Kanus? * Wer sind die Verfolger im anderen Kanu? * Was ist mit den anderen Überlebenden passiert? * In welcher Zeit findet die Verfolgung statt? * Wer hat Sun das Paket geschickt? * Warum kann sich Rousseau in Staffel 1 nicht an Jin erinnern? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). da:The Little Prince en:The Little Prince es:The Little Prince fr:5x04 he:הנסיך הקטן it:Il piccolo principe pl:The Little Prince pt:The Little Prince ru:Маленький принц zh:The Little Prince Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden